Very Long Time
by Zinc Ink
Summary: Sam Winchester never thought he would be in this situation. Sam Winchester never thought he would ever go against Ruby's will. Sam Winchester never thought he would be looking at the past, but here was his last connecting to his beloved Jess, dying in his arms.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably going to be short. Maybe three or four chapters, but we'll see how far we get. I also plan to make another story gearing toward Dean/OC rather than Sam/OC—catering to both preferences. I can't seem to choose a favorite between the brothers.**

**Also I'm trying to work on my third person p.o.v. I might later reconstruct the whole thing to be in first person, but I've already written so much.**

* * *

Sam Winchester never thought he would be in this situation. Sam Winchester never thought he would ever go against Ruby's will. Sam Winchester never thought he would be looking at the past, but here was his last connecting to his beloved Jess, dying in his arms.

"Dean!" Panic shot through Sam's body and voice. He dreaded the thought that his brother would turn him away. After everything he did, all the angst he brought up, he wouldn't blame his brother. However this was an emergency and in the first time in a very long time, Sam felt pathetic and abysmal.

"Sam?"

"Dean! Don't hang up!"

Silence fell through the air. _Dean I need you._ "Sammie what's wrong?"

Relief flew through his body at his older brother's concern. "I… I killed her. I killed Ruby."

"What-?"

"Dean I need you to send me Cas. He needs to heal her- Not Ruby! Jess's friend. She-" A hand grasped Sam's shoulder. He spun around to see Cas backing away from him.

"Where is Ruby?"

Sam blinked a couple times, taking in the fact Cas was in front of him. "Church… down the road." The angel disappeared. "Dean?" There was no answer.

"Sam?" Levi, Jess's friend, whispered.

Relief flooded his body upon hearing her voice again. She stopped talking minutes before Sam called Dean. He was on foot, unable to get anywhere that could save Levi quickly. "Yes, Levi?"

"I'm sorry I stopped talking…"

He stroked her hair and shushed her. "No, no, it's okay Levi. You're going to be okay."

"Sam." Cas looked closely at Levi. "She is not fully-"

"I know! Will you heal her or not?"

Cas sighed. "I will not and cannot heal a demon, but Dean told me to do this."

* * *

Locked away in the panic room of Bobby's basement, Sam watched over Levi. She was sleeping now. On the stiff mattress, Levi was in a dreamless sleep. Cas suspected the wards against demons from entering the room didn't work on her because of her partial human heritage. Dean became very silent when Cas informed him his little brother was here.

Sam began wondering about how much Levi knew about the truth, and for how long since she was part demon. He also wondered about how many signs he missed. He let Jess get near his past and didn't even notice…

A day later, Dean observed Sam fawning over the half demon. Sam remained in the vault with her. His older brother suspected that he was punishing himself by remaining in there, but in truth Bobby, Cas and himself felt better that he was down there.

Dean thought back to the times he was bound in there, and the times Sam was. Every minute made the time spent in there worse and worse. However those situations did not include a half breed girl.

Levi was now bandaged, thanks to Bobby who brought a first aid kit. Her wrist was nearly healed, but her stomach was a different story. While she was not near death, she was in an immense amount of pain. Sam had coaxed her to sleep through most of it; seemed to speed up the healing processes. _Thanks to the demon blood in her no doubt. _

"Sammie." Dean interrupted as Sam was finishing up her bandages. "We need to talk…" There was a pause. "Alone."

Sam looked from his brother, to his lap, to Levi. "I'll be right back with some food and water okay?" She nodded, sadly then laid back down on the bed, her back facing the Winchester's.

* * *

Upstairs, Sam stood in the middle of the kitchen while Bobby and Dean stood across from him—arms folded. Cas was elsewhere.

"Sam." Bobby nodded to the younger brother as a hello. "Who is that down there?"

"Jess's friend. And apparently-" Dean cut him off.

"A half-breed demon." Whipping his face, he turned away from Sam.

Bobby's face grew furious. "What?"

"She's part human to."

Bobby's voice matched the rage he displayed on his face. "Human or not that girl will be stirring up-"

"Trouble! I know. We were left alone for a day—kind of had a lot of time to think." He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Ruby wanted me to drink her blood because I guess it gives me certain abilities we could use for the seals, but then she wanted me to kill Levi."

"The girl?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded.

"I asked myself how Jess would feel about this- What she would want me to do… I chose to protect the last connection I had with Jess."

"You chose a girl you barely knew over your own brother?" Dean spun back around, glaring at his little brother.

Sam fell silent for a while, looking at the floor. "I guess… I guess I did." An awkward silence fell over the room. "Dean I-"

"Don't." With that, Dean walked out of Bobby's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who knew learning how to walk again would be so hard." Levi laughed while Sam tried balancing her on her feet.

Sam chuckled. "No one would blame you if you waited another day." He let her go once more. She took three steps before collapsing into his chest again.

"No. I need to do this now. I fear I am losing my figure and being bed ridden isn't the most exciting thing to do." Levi pushed herself off of him, using his arms to balance herself.

He shook his head. "You're figure is perfect, Levi." Her blood ran straight to her face. "Uh… I-I mean. Well-"

"Sammie." Dean saved the two from an awkward moment. The two were grasping each other's arms for balance. "Bobby wants to talk to you."

"Alright." Sam turned his attention back to Levi. "We'll pick this up when I come back." He led her back to the bed.

"I can help her… if she'd like." Dean stepped into the panic room.

Sam clenched his jaw. Honestly he didn't like it. He didn't want Dean near her. Something told him if he left her alone with him something would go bad. He hasn't even talked to him since he ran out the other day. However, he wanted to nothing more than to remedy their relationship. If letting Dean talk to Levi would help somehow, he would do it.

Sam turned back to Levi. "Your call."

She raised her arms out to Dean. "Come on then buddy. Sooner I learn how to walk the sooner I'm out of your hair." Dean smiled—probably because of the last part. He slowly pulled her to her feet.

Sam left, still uneasy about the development.

"How's your stomach?" Dean asked, trying to avoid silence.

Levi stumbled as Dean walked a few paces back, letting her try walking with his help first. "Much better. Ruby knows how to use a dagger," She laughed.

"You seem pretty okay, with all this." He let go for a moment, only to have her snatch his arm back, making him groan.

"Dean, I have been dealing with a lot in my life. Not much comes as a 'shock' anymore." She righted herself on her feet then let go of him, her arms hovering above his just in case she couldn't complete that simple feat.

Her legs were weak beneath her, but she could stand.

"Do you have abilities?"

"I do…" Dean clenched his jaw together. "But I taught myself well enough to keep them suppressed. I don't like the feeling I get when I use them."

He raised an eyebrow as she stumbled forward and let out a frustrated grunt. "What do you mean feeling?"

"The feeling of power. Being able to take life at a whim, or cause pain and destruction. It's hard to explain. It's like… there's a second you in there. A much, much, darker version of you." Levi shook her head. Slowly, she walked away from Dean, leaping with joy at finally accomplishing walking, but quickly fell on her bum. "Dammit!"

She grumbled as Dean lifted her off the floor. "Come on. Get yourself together."

Levi laughed. "Trying!"

"Where will you go when you leave?"

"Who knows? Can't go back to my old place. Won't be the first time I've had to recreate a life. It will be fun." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"You knew Jess?" Levi plopped down onto the bed.

She questioned Dean. What was he trying to dig out of her? "Why all the questions?"

Ripping his hands through his hair, he shook his head. "Sam chose you, a half-breed he hardly knew, over me, his brother. _His_ blood."

"No he didn't. He chose a time when he felt like his world was happy. Least that's what I've deduced. I have nearly no idea about his past. I didn't even know he was a former hunter or else, believe me, I would have been long gone. This probably isn't helping. Umm," He turned to leave, but Levi hastily stumbled over to him, accidentally falling onto his back. She righted herself before continuing. "Dean. Sam was very happy with Jess. And happy with normalcy I suppose. Isn't that what you two have been fighting for? A better life for each other?"

The two were silent for a while. Meanwhile Levi was trying to balance herself on her feet. "Levi!" Sammie broke through the silence, completely numb to the tension in the room. "You are walking!" He smiled, lifting the pressure.

Levi smiled back at him. "It would appear so wouldn't it Buddy."

"Hey I thought I was Buddy!" Sam and Levi laughed at Dean.

"Everyone is Buddy, Buddy." Levi explained.

"You don't understand the rules of nicknames."

Levi began laughing hysterically. "My, my! So serious about the nicknames."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a fluffy chapter.**

* * *

"Sam's been acting different." Bobby spooked Levi who sat on the porch, waiting for Sam and Dean to come back from a supply run. "Actually I'm surprised he hasn't felt the withdrawal from the demon blood."

"Well I was the one he drank from last. It could be my blood hasn't ran dry yet or it- healed him I guess. There's not much out there on half breed demons—and trust me! I've looked." Levi sighed, fiddling with her hair. "Has he really changed?"

Bobby laughed stepping into the sunlight. "Yeah. Haven't seen those two this close in a while" thinking for a moment, Bobby added, "and yes they're 'close.'" Levi giggled. "You have been a good influence on the kid.

"He's just happy his past isn't completely demolished. And that's a good thing. I'm happy I can make him happy."

"You sure that's all?"

Levi gulped and looked away from Bobby. "I couldn't be so close with someone Jess had… she was basically my best friend."

"Kid, I don't know the life expectancy of a half breed, and how much it decreases if other demons are trying to track you down, but I'm going to take a guess that you are more human than demon. Life is too short to worry about the past." Bobby walked to his front door, then stopped. "And if Jess was your friend… would she rather Sam have you and be happy, or Sam not have you and be miserable?"

_I don't know…_ She thought, pounding her heels in the dirt. _Who says he likes me anyway…_

"Levi!" Snapping her head up, she saw the two brothers walking toward the house, multiple bags on their being.

She smiled and walked up to them. Dean had been nicer to her, fewer interrogations. The tension between them diminished slightly, and Levi was certain it would remain because of their past. Sam had also been treating her different, but in a more intimate way. He would find ways to touch her, be close to her… Levi was scared though. Not by him, but by her own feelings. She loved when he held her hand, stroked her arm, the feel of his breath on her neck, the 'accidental' moments when they bumped into each other.

She glanced to the paper bags stuffed in their arms. "Is there anything else?"

Dean nodded. "Couple things in the trunk."

"Okie dokie." Levi walked around them to the Impala.

From behind she could hear Dean, "I like her; she says okie dokie." Levi giggled.

She reached all but one bag in the back of the trunk, just barely scraping it with her fingertips. Then a familiar presence placed itself behind Levi. Wrapping a hand around her waist, he bent forward to grasp the bag she could not. The two stayed like that for a moment, Levi's heart pounded ferociously in her chest.

"I got it." Sam whispered in her ear; Levi shivered.

"O-Okay." She mumbled out.

Sam pulled away to let Levi right herself, then tried to stifle his grin upon seeing her now red face. "Come on. We don't want the ice cream to melt."

Levi perked up at the thought of having ice cream. "What kind?"

"You will have to wait and see." She pouted while Sam opened the door. Dropping all the bags in the kitchen, he sorted through each bag before pulling out a tub of ice cream.

"Awesome!" Just before plucking the precious tub from Sammie's fingers, he lifted it just out of her reach. Little did Sam know what heinous act he just committed? "Sam. Do not tempt me." He raised it higher. "Remember that you brought this on yourself."

* * *

"Success!" Levi yelled, grinning with pride. She successfully procured the tub of ice cream from Sam—though in a very interesting manor.

In the end he stumbled backwards, Levi following suit. Once on the floor, the ice cream crazed girl crawled over Sam to retrieve the ice cream. Once in her grasp she straddled his hips to better lift it above herself, away from the cruel man. Sam lifted himself onto one of his elbows and laughed at himself.

The two took no notice of their position until a certain someone walking through the door. "Let's keep the PDA, PG kids."

Realizing what he was talking about, Levi shot up to her feet and shuffled away from Sam.


End file.
